pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:ErivyRin1/Ai~ Comeback~
Información General Idol: Ai Hikari Coord: Hate Night Coord Canción: Hate Extra:Idol Aura Antes del live Ai:¿Estas segura que esta canción es buena para regresar al escenario? Kaori:No, pero es lo único que tengo por ahora, ya luego te compongo algo que sea mas acorde a tu temática. No es lo mejor que te puedo dar... Pero es suficiente. Ai:Seriamente consideraré cambiar de compositora! :´v Kaori: Seh... Como si fueras a hacerlo, te conozco, no encontrarás alguien mas que componga como yio Ai:... ¿Y si lo hago que me das? Kaori:Una patada en el... *censurado* Ya, ve, que has estado entrenando mucho, necesitas demostrar cuanto has mejorado Ai::´v vale... vale... Meganee:Por favor escanéa la cantidad apropiadas de PriTickets para tu coord. También puedes escanear TomoTickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee:Un coord con tonos azules y rojos, complementando la paz y la furia, perfecta para esta composición En el live Hello! My Lovers! No, no suena bien... Uh... Hola! Mis am... No, tampoco... ¿Qué tal, mis soñador... No, suena raro... Persona X: ¿Cuando va a empezar el live? Persona Z: Yo no pago para ver esto! <:v! Ah, okey :´v mejor comienzo. Ne nunbichi malhaejugo isseo Liar liar liar deo nal sogijima ijen deo isang algo sipji anha I don’t wanna know know know deoneun No no no da kkeutnasseo gayo gayo yeogikkajinga bwayo Get out get out dwidoraseo nagayo i sarangui kkeuteneun miummani namanneyo kkeuti eoptdeon uri sarangedo kkeuti boyeo eojupjanheun iyudeullo jiljil kkeulji mayo neujeosseo imi kkeutnasseo Go go go charari ireol baen Done done done ssauda jichil baen Go go go ijen deo isang mot chamgesseo nal naepdwo bwa nal naepdwo I hate you, hey no no I don’t need you, hey no no Aura aparece I hate you sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo I don’t need you sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo Making Drama Se le podía observar en una clase de super concierto, se nota que va tocando todos los instrumentos, desde el más básico hasta toda una orquesta, así mismo, comienza a remixear todo, y al terminar. Se observa como caen unas letras de colores neones, en las que ella se sube '' -Music Boom!- Aún no! ''Comienza otro Making Drama. En este se puede observar que iba saltando de estrella en estrella hasta montarse sobre la constelación de Leo -Venga! Qué le daré la maldita vuelta al mundo!! - Se nota como la constelación pasa por todos los países, México, Chile, Argentina, Japón, EUA, París, etc -World Tour!- Cyalume Change gayo gayo Get out get out gayo gayo Get out get out michin deusi uri dureun sarangeul haetgo nan michin deusi babocheoreom kkeullyeo danyeosseo neomuhaesseo geureol beop haesseo neon En esa parte se observa como pierde casi el equilibrio, esos movimientos, como nunca había realizado 2 making drama seguidos, se podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba cansado ya. Aún así, logro seguir con el live a como pudo I hate you, hey no no I don’t need you, hey no no I hate you sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo I don’t need you sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo sirheo sirheo nan neo sirheo Cae al suelo débil Categoría:Entradas de blog Categoría:Live Categoría:Ai Hikari Live